Regret
by lollymolly
Summary: In the hospital wing, Ginny remembers and regrets. A oneshot. Please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

_Ginny_.

Ginny opened her eyes. Peering around her hospital room, she saw no one. She shifted her leg uncomfortably. _Stupid leg,_ she thought bitterly. Yesterday she had smashed her leg while playing Quidditch. Madame Pomfrey had ordered her to stay in the hospital ward. If she wasn't hurt, she could be helping Harry and the others right now.

She knew that the Order had gone to fight the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. This was it, this was _the _Battle. It would change everything. She remembered the resolve shining in Harry's eyes as he bid her goodbye. He would either kill Lord Voldemort or die trying. Ginny felt tears welling in her eyes. _Stupid, stupid leg_. She could have been fighting by his side, but instead…she was stuck here in this miserable place. And now she was hearing things.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat as she wondered what Harry was doing. _Was he fighting bravely, saving lives? Was he- dead?_ Of course not, she chided herself. Ginny tried to close her mind, tried to go to sleep, but she found her mind wandering back to when she first met Harry.

_It was at the train station. Ron's first year at Hogwarts, and she was sending him off. When she first saw him, she didn't know that he was Harry Potter. All she knew was that he looked like a lonely, confused boy. But there was something about him, right away, that made her heart melt._

_Then the next year, he came to their house. Ginny was going downstairs to breakfast, prepared for an ordinary day, and he was sitting at the kitchen table. _

Ginny remembered how red her face had become, and blushed again.

_The diary…it had started controlling her. Those days were terrifying, just a blur in her memory…flashes of colors, voices in the distance. She was left for dead in the Chamber. And he had risked everything to save her_

_She loved watching him play Quidditch. Ginny went to every game, making sure to get the best spot. She watched him fly by, his dark hair tousled by the wind, emerald eyes gleaming with the excitement and adrenaline. She watched his sleek movements, so fast he was a shadow in the clear sky. She watched his determined gaze, seeking the snitch, as if it was the only thing in the world that mattered._

_Ginny had been so excited when she had made the Quidditch team…just to find out he had been banned from Quidditch._

Ginny shook her head, laughing sarcastically. Things always seemed to go wrong for her, didn't they?

Would he ever come back? She had never told him that she loved him. Did he know? Ginny hoped with all her heart that he did.

She sighed, turning over in her bed to find a more comfortable position. If he did come back, she would be sure to tell him right away. They would be the first words out of her mouth.

_He came in the room. "Ginny…we did it! We defeated Voldemort!" She jumped out of her bed in excitement, stumbling over her injured leg._

"_Whoa…steady there," Harry steadied her with his hand._

"_Harry…" she trailed off. What were the words again? She couldn't remember! Her heart was racing, her mind had turned to mush. "I-I-" What a time to get tongue-tied!_

_He smiled that heart-breaking grin. "I know. I love you too-"_

"Is everything all right?" Madame Pomfrey stuck her head through the doorway.

Ginny's daydream abruptly came to an end. Only a dream…she trembled.

"My dear, are you okay?" Madame Pomfrey repeated.

Ginny noticed her face was wet. That's funny, she thought, touching her fingers to her cheek. There was a fresh trail of tears, and her pillow was damp. She turned, and saw splotches of tears on the white surface. She didn't remember that she cried.

Madame Pomfrey looked at her curiously, still waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry," Ginny smiled weakly. "I'm fine…"

Madame Pomfrey snatched a box of tissues, a look of understanding on her face. "Here," she handed her the tissues. "Are you worried about Harry?"

Ginny quickly wiped off her face. "How do you know?"

The lady pulled up a chair next to her bed. "You know, Ginny…I was a girl once too."

Ginny blushed. "Oh…" She didn't know what else to say.

Madame Pomfrey smiled motherly. "Have some faith in Harry. He's strong…he's been through a lot. Actually, he was in the hospital wing on an average of once per month!"

The words made Ginny tear up again. "I'm trying…but I just can't stop…"

Madame Pomfrey patted her awkwardly, handing her more tissues.

"I've never even told him…never told him…" Ginny started sobbing.

"It's ok," the nurse said soothingly. "Shhhh…I'm sure he knows already…boys are smarter than we give them credit for, you know. And he loves you very much, too."

"Really?" Ginny hiccupped. "How do you know?"

The school nurse laughed. "I've seen his eyes when you walk into the hospital ward to visit him. They light up, Ginny. You've helped him pull through his toughest times. He needs you, and he needs you to be strong for him. To believe in him."

Ginny nodded, quieting down.

"Look at all he's been through," Madame Pomfrey continued. "He's had bones broken, bones removed, cuts, scrapes, bruises, fevers, spells and curses put on him. And think of all the times he's defeated You-Know-Who! Harry is much stronger than even he thinks."

"I know he is," Ginny murmured, getting tired. "He can get through anything."

"Yes," the nurse said softly. "Now you need rest. Go to sleep. Harry will be back in the morning, and then you can tell him."

Ginny closed her eyes. "I love him," she whispered. Madame Pomfrey smiled at the resting girl, and quietly got up and tucked in her covers. Then she tiptoed out of the room.

_Harry will make it,_ Ginny thought half-consciously. _He is brave, and strong, and smart. He will defeat Voldemort, and I will tell him everything I should have said the moment I met him. He'll make it…and I'll be waiting. _She smiled, content, and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

A green light shot through the air, halfway across the country. It hit its mark perfectly. Harry Potter crumpled to the ground. Through half-glazed eyes he peered at his enemy's triumphant smile. He tried to turn away. He didn't want his last sight to be of Voldemort. His vision was clouding up…and a memory of a red-haired girl swam into his head. Harry sighed, gasping with his last breath.

_Ginny._

AN: Ok, I know all of you who have read this are thinking something now. And I want you to put that something on a review! Please review! Ten seconds of your time could make my day! I really want to know if my writing sucks and I should stop, or if you guys think I am doing ok. Any comments, any critiques, anything you want to say, please put it in a review!


End file.
